unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Search for El Dorado
The Search for El Dorado is the second chapter of Drake's Fortune. After leaving Elena behind on the docks, Nate and Sully arrived in the Amazon to begin their search for the lost city of El Dorado. Plot Dead End? Following the map in Francis Drake's diary, Nate and Sully trekked through the jungle and stumbled upon a large open area. Contrary to what Nate's locator told him, there was nothing there, much to Sully's disappointment. Continuing on, the two searched around for clues. They then stumbled upon the entrance of a Pre-Columbian Incan or Mayan temple. By pulling off some skillful climbing, Nate ascended to the top of some structures, searching for a point of entry. From his vantage point, he pointed out to Sully something unusual about the ground below. After a brief inspection, Sully found that it was hollow. Spotting a large boulder on the roof, Nate climbed his way over to the roof to push the rock down onto the floor to break it open. The two then ventured inside the temple, coming across a small, dark room, which unfortunately did not have the gold Sully was hoping to find. Nate picked up a Spanish helmet, deducing that the treasure had long ago been taken by the Spanish. Sully took the helmet and fiercely tossed it down, mentioning that he needed the treasure to pay off the many debts he has accrued. The two continued their search through the temple. After passing through a chain door, they spotted a brazier, which was found in Drake's notebook. Sully lit it, causing it to flair up and light the lamps lining the ceiling. Just ahead of them was a pile of wooden debris. Nate shot one of the lamps down, causing a spark of fire to fly out onto the wood and burn it down, with the two watching in amazement. They then came across a high cliff. Nate climbed his way down to find a way for Sully to get down as well. Picked Clean Once the two have made their way down to the ground floor, they proceeded on through the temple until they came across a closed door. In this room, Nate needed to solve a puzzle that consisted of four signs that were to be pressed in a specific order. Nate pulled out Francis Drake's diary and turned to a page that read, "The order of these signs have some importance." Following the clues in the book, Nate successfully solved the puzzle and unlocked a hidden passage beneath the wooden floors. Nate climbed his way down and made his way to the other side of the stone door, then blew it open for Sully to pass through. The two pressed on, and after opening up another chain door, they came across an unstable walkway. Nate began carefully walking along the structure until things began to crumble. Nate rushed over to the other side as everything came crashing down behind him, while Sully waited. Once Nate safely made it across, Sully leaped across the fallen pillars. The Golden Man Following this phenomenon, the two realized they were probably getting somewhere. They slowly proceeded up the stairs leading into the main chamber, where they found an empty hollow niche in the back wall in which a statue once stood. Nate then realized that El Dorado was not a city of gold, but it was the golden statue that was placed in that exact spot. Sully spotted carvings on the wall depicting what looked like people worshiping the statue. Nate then discovered tracks leading out of the room and discerned that the Spanish Conquistadors may have dragged the statue out on cut logs, which meant the trail was once again cold. However, the two continued on, following the tracks out to the back wall of the temple, only to discover that it was blown out by the Spaniards to make themselves a shortcut to get the treasure out. The two made their way towards a nearby river, where they then caught sight of something that astonished them—a giant German U-boat stuck within the river. Walkthrough Entering the temple You start off by following jungle path until you come to the waterfall. Head right until you enter a wide area and trigger a cutscene. After this, head forward to reach another large area in front of the abandoned temple. Once you turn left, head towards the end and begin climbing up onto some rubble, and then turn to face the exit of the narrow passage from whence you came. Leap across the pillars, then turn left, and then climb over the fallen debris onto another pillar. After noticing the hollow ground below, turn right and jump onto the next pillar. As you walk onto the slab, it will slip a little. Leap onto the stone pillar. By pressing , you will be directed to the hollow ground at the base of the temple. You must find a way to smash through it. Drop down onto the ledge and shimmy to the left, jumping across any gaps between pillars. Then, when you find some rubble opposite your position, follow the game's prompts ( + ) and jump across. Climb up and push the boulder over the edge to smash open the temple's entrance. Drop down and head into the passage with Sully. Proceed down the hall, then drop down and head forward to trigger the next cutscene. Afterwards, continue forward and shoot the barrel on the other side of the chasm to form a short "bridge" to cross the gap. Climb up the fallen statue and continue down the passage until you get to a closed door. Try to pull the chain by rapidly pressing until Sully offers to help. Once he has the door open, head through and get behind the small cart to your right. Hold to push it into the space beneath the door to hold it open. After Sully makes it through, walk towards the brazier and press . Press to bring out Drake's diary as prompted, then Sully will light it. Up ahead is a large pile of wooden debris blocking your path. Shoot the lamp farthest down to have a spark of flames drop down onto the debris and burn it down. With your path now clear, turn left after and climb onto the stone blocks. Jump to your right and drop when necessary until you come to the end of the blocks. Jump across onto a vine to your right and slide down (pressing ) to the bottom. Head over to the right to spot some explosive barrels. Shoot them to reveal a ladder, then wait for Sully to climb down. Continue into the next passage and Sully will light another brazier, opening the door in front and closing the one behind. Sign puzzle Follow the passage through until you reach a large room with a wooden circular floor in the middle, surrounded by four squares and four pillars. You will realize that there is a puzzle you must solve. As prompted, bring out Drake's diary. There are four stone blocks located high on the walls. You will have to do some climbing to get to each one, then press them in. Follow the clues in Drake's diary to figure out the sequence of switches you need to push. The order goes: top right, bottom left, top left, and bottom right. After you have pushed them all in the correct order, the circular ground will open up and reveal a deep pit with a ladder cut out of its side. Exiting the temple Climb down the ladder until you drop onto a ledge. Jump around to your left until you can climb up into a passage. Get behind the large stone block and push it into position ( + ). Go back to the pit and drop down into the water. Swim to your right and climb up onto the ledge. Climb up the left side of the back wall until you get to the top of the large pillar-type stone. Jump to your right onto the ledge and then right again onto the vine. Climb up to the top of the vine and jump into the new room. Shoot the barrels piled up against the door and Sully will run on through. Follow the passage until you come to a door with two chains. Grab either one and Sully will take the other. Once opened, you will then begin walking across an unstable walkway. Walk along the structure until things begin to crumble, then rush over to the far side, jumping over any gaps until you make the final leap to safety. Pull yourself up and watch as Sully takes the easy route across. Proceed on up the stairs to enter the final chamber to trigger a cutscene. After that, exit the temple by following the ruts left behind until you reach the outside. Head left and follow the passage until the German U-boat is revealed. Finally, turn right and climb up the rocks until you emerge on level with the vessel. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune